


A kitsune's birth is a rare event

by Lisa_Panatta



Category: bungou stray dogs
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Kitsune AU, Kitsune Dazai Osamu (Bungou Stray Dogs), M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Panatta/pseuds/Lisa_Panatta
Summary: “I hate you Dazai! I fucking hate you…” but both knew it wasn’t true





	A kitsune's birth is a rare event

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ASentientSlug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASentientSlug/gifts).



> this is my present for my secret valentine from Discord's soukoku chat ><  
> I'm not really used to writing in english, but i tried my best and i hope you'll like it ^^  
> -  
> also, i didn't really know how the kitsune au worked, so I kinda made up... ehm... everything :)

**_A kitsune’s birth is a rare event. It had been centuries since the last kitsune had been born, and people had even almost completely forgotten about their existence already. No one had seen that mythological beings since the great war, where angels and demons fought to keep their powers._ **

**_There was a law, which said that an angel, a tenshi, couldn’t reveal himself unless he was caught in a very dangerous fight, or he felt like being in danger. The penalty would’ve been death. No angel had ever disobeyed heaven’s laws, but it wasn’t like someone was watching them, and they all knew._ **

It was winter, a strange rainy day in that little forest Chuuya had liked to call home since he fell there, when he came back from hunting, he found the front door open. The red-head had been living there for a very long time, and he had already met people from all over the world that one way or another ended up asking him for indications to go back to the city; although the most frequent question he received was definitely “how can you live here all by yourself?” and each time he heard those words he couldn’t help it but laugh and make up a lame excuse. He couldn’t say he had been waiting for a special someone to come home after all those years since he had left.

_As the red-head was having a peaceful walk under the Sakura trees, he heard someone crying behind the bushes, just some meters further in the forest from his position. At first he thought he had imagined it, but then he heard it again, then again and a third time as well, so he rushed over and found the crying’s source._

_“oh my…” Chuuya kneeled beside the baby laying on the ground and bit his lip hesitantly. He had rarely seen babies in his long life, and he didn’t even know how to hug or tranquilize one, so he decided that improvising would’ve been the best option; he carefully took the baby in his arms and started humming a sweet lullaby he didn’t even know how he knew it._

_“come on little one… it’s fine now… I’m here for you…” the baby stopped crying, and smiled at the man, making his heart pound faster. That wasn’t a normal baby, Chuuya could say it from the way his hazel eyes shone when they met his blue ones, it was like a connection, a supernatural connection, had just formed between them. The red-head knew that baby wasn’t human._

_He walked home slowly and lost in his thoughts, his mind was so far away from the present that he almost tripped and fell with the baby in his arms. He huffed and opened his little house’s front door, closing it behind him and paying attention not to make any sudden and strong noise; he laid the baby on his bed and sat beside him._

_“never had babies, never wanted one... what is he? Why was he there in the first place? What hell of a parent would do such a thing to his son?” Chuuya’s doubts felt disturbing to the boy’s sleep, indeed it was like he could feel the man’s preoccupation, and he woke up widening his eyes but keeping silent and looking at the red-head, who could just stare back and keep thinking._

_“what are you?” the baby smiled again and clapped his hands, and it was then that a sudden bright light surrounded them both and revealed the baby’s true form, his true and destructive nature, something Chuuya, in his millionaire life, had only ever heard about by his ancients._

_That baby showed him his tail, a real one. It was pure-white, fluffy and soft just as it was supposed to be for a kitsune._

_Once the light disappeared, Chuuya rushed up and took many steps back, before the baby frowned in his direction and started crying again. It was like he was sad the red-head looked frightened by his real self, like he felt hurt by that scared expression that painted the man’s face._

_Chuuya winnowed all the possible options, but only one of them seemed to be feasible. It’s not like he could bring him back to the bushes he had found him behind, nor could he abandon him like his parents, or whoever created him, did before._

_With fear running cold in his blood, pumped right from his heart, he closed in to the baby and hugged him tightly, trying to calm him down and hoping to tranquilize himself first. The kitsune looked at him with uncertain eyes, then yawned and stood silent._

_“we must find you a name, a suitable one… never heard of any kitsune name actually” the red-head giggled by himself, and just like he had understood, the little boy in his arms giggled as well. Chuuya thought for a while “let me see… I once met a strange guy, he had your very same attitude, you know… what was his name again…”_

_The man looked down at the baby, who smiled softly and then sneezed, only to shook his head right after and start laughing at his own action. Chuuya remembered the name he was thinking about and thought it was going to be perfect._

_“what do you think about… Osamu?... Osamu Dazai, that was his name. I think you would’ve liked him, he seemed a cool guy, except from his… rather peculiar passion” the baby smiled approvingly at his decision, and so the first step had been made. From that moment, Chuuya **thought** , it was all going to be easier._

_Many years passed, Chuuya still wondered how Dazai had been born, but he never talked to him about it, he was still a child after all. A really particular one, we could say. He never followed the rules the red-head had imposed, and always caught himself into some kind of absurd danger that even Chuuya had some difficulties to resolve._

_“Chuu-Chuu! How come I grow up but you never get old?!” the man groaned and shook his head “how many times will I have to tell you Dazai? It’s better if you don’t know… and stop it with that tail!” the brunette kept tickling the elder one, who harmlessly laughed his ass off and fell on the floor begging for mercy._

_Chuuya liked having someone around, but he had already realized that that child wasn’t a fool, and once he would’ve decided it was time to find out who his parents were and why he did have a tail, the red-head was going to pass some big troubles. He just hoped that moment would come the latest possible._

_“you’re thinking too much today Chuu-Chuu, something’s bothering you?” “no, nothing you should worry about at least. Why don’t you go reading that book I bought you last week?” “I already finished it Chuu-Chuu! Do you want me to tell you its plot? Maybe you’d like it as well!”_

_Dazai grew at an incredible speed, but Chuuya knew a kitsune’s growth always stops once it reaches 20 years. Every summer the child grew taller, ‘till he became taller than the red-head would’ve ever been and started making fun of his shortness._

_Chuuya never complained about his behavior, not seriously at least, and at a certain age Dazai stopped asking questions about his origins and started having a much worse hobby: teasing the man who had so gently took him in his house and raised him with love (kinda) and patience._

_“say, Chuuya, have you always been this handsome or you’ve done something recently that’s making me so attracted to you?” “shut the fuck up asshole, it’s about time you stop mocking me and start doing something helpful to both of us!”_

_Dazai giggled and shuddered his shoulders “what can I do if I really like you Chuu-Chuu? Is it wrong to love the person who brought you in his house and took care of you since you were born?”  even with that jokingly expression, the kitsune’s question still looked way too serious for Chuuya’s liking._

_The red-head turned to face him and tilted his head “what do you know about love Osamu? What do you think love is, in the first place? How can you say you love me if you never experimented it before?” “well, there’s always a first time, right? And besides, how else should I call the contrasting feelings I get towards you?”_

_Chuuya blushed and whispered something that the kitsune strangely didn’t hear, then got back to work and left Dazai smirking at is back. The brunette initially thought he may had fucked up, but then relaxed; he knew the man had always had eyes only for him, and if anyone dared to lay their eyes on his red-head, that someone clearly had a death wish._

_That, though, was still when everything was going right and nothing nor no one ever came to bother or harass them in any way. Time passed, Dazai’s growth stopped and Chuuya started thinking there really was something more than simple family love between them._

_One day, he decided to talk to Dazai about this thoughts; thing is, the kitsune was nowhere to be found. Chuuya had worked all day, with no sign from the brunette, and once he had gotten home he was assaulted by fear. Fear of having lost the only good thing he had ever had in his long life._

_He looked for his beloved kitsune everywhere, he even decided to ask the citizens if they had found him, but no one had ever seen a boy going around with a white, fluffy plushy tail glued to his back, other way they would’ve remembered it, wouldn’t they?_

_His days had been dark ever since, and he never found even just a little clue on where the brunette may have been. With the passing time, he even started hating him, for leaving without a trace and never coming back, but every time he thought he was finally over those feelings, he immediately remembered his hazel eyes and started crying non-stop._

_Nightmares filled his nights and he kept waking up shaking and shivering with no one by his side ‘till he decided sleeping wasn’t useful anymore and he stopped doing it for his own good. He used that time to read many books, mostly the one Dazai loved so much, but that oppressive silence only reopened the wound._

_He started thinking everything the kitsune had said, all his strange but somehow cute talks about love and the feelings he had towards him , had always been lies and nothing more than that, even when deep in his heart he knew Dazai would’ve never lied to him._

_He had always loved his life before he met that baby, and he still loved it when they were together, but once he left, oh… that’s when all his years came hitting him like he had always been nothing more than an empty body going around like a zombie, keeping doing the things he had always been doing since he fell there, on that ruthless land._

It was the 14th of February, to be exact, and no one ever spent their Valentine’s day in that forgotten forest. The red-head never cared about mundane festivities, but it was different with that one, because it involved something he had lost long time before.

 Chuuya got inside his house and froze. The floor was covered in blood, and that horrible red liquid led to his bedroom. He left the shop-bags on the table near the door and reluctantly walked in said room, finding nothing but stained bed sheets and scattered bloody bandages on the bedside table; he didn’t know what to think, so he did the most obvious thing and grabbed a dirty piece of paper from the floor.

He recognized his own handwriting the same moment he looked at it, and he didn’t even have the necessity to read what was written to remember what it was; indeed, there had been a time when someone, he didn’t remember who though, told him writing poems could be helpful to get over a loss. He found it really foolish.

_Soiled sorrow_

_Today too snow falls on it_

_Soiled sorrow_

_Today too wind blows on it_

_Soiled sorrow_

_Is like, say, a fox’s fur_

_Soiled sorrow_

_Covered with snow, curls up_

_-_

There was once more written on it, but now a big, bloody stain covered the remaining part of his long forgotten poem and prevented anyone from reading it, only its writer would’ve forever kept the remembrance of those stupid and useless words.

Chuuya heard something, footsteps, coming closer to him from behind, and as paralyzed as he was in that moment he could only think of doing one thing. Following his instinct the red-head opened his wings and surrounded himself of a heavenly aura no one had ever seen for the past five or six centuries.

“C-Chuuya?” the angel turned around, assuming his combat position and ready to kill anyone who dared frightening him so much. The first thing he recognized was his voice, then the blurry vision caused by his aura left his teary eyes and he finally saw those hazel ones he had missed so much during the past 200 years or so.

“you…” although both of them wanted to say plenty of words, none of them dared to speak up. Dazai had always had his doubts about Chuuya’s origins, he never realized he had been so close to an angel all that time, been raised and loved by him. Chuuya, on his side, didn’t know how to feel about that sudden coming back. All those years of crying, feeling abandoned and hurt, and then he simply came back, just like that, just like nothing ever happened.

Even if contrasting feelings had been built over the years in both their hearts and souls, none of them could hate the other one, just as none of them could bring himself to feel something that wasn’t love towards the other.

“I missed you”

Chuuya fell on his knees and started crying as Dazai ran to him and hugged him tight as he could. The brunette whispered apologies in the red-head’s ears, but everything Chuuya needed in that moment was just his presence and embrace.

“I hate you Dazai! I fucking hate you…” but both knew it wasn’t true. The kitsune just smiled sadly and cupped his wet cheeks with his slim fingers, forcing the elder one to lock eyes with him, then he gently caressed his face.

Dazai closed in, their noses brushing one another as their breaths became one and their hearts started beating in sync. Chuuya felt all the pain flowing away from his chest as the kitsune made their lips connect and a sudden wave of emotions hit him.

Both felt something they had never felt before. Dazai thought that he finally would’ve had an answer to Chuuya’s old question, what was love? That was it, the way he felt towards him was love, the mix of all those foreign feelings; that was the answer.

What had happened to the brunette over those years suddenly didn’t matter anymore, the blood on the floor was already forgotten, and all that mattered were them and the feeling they had been repressing all that time, way too long for anyone to survive.

They parted too soon, but only to share an intimate knowing look and then start giggling. Dazai was the first to stop laughing as he cleared his throat “so…” “shut up or I’ll kill you” Chuuya smiled and got up, his wings disappeared, and he helped the brunette getting up as well.

“I don’t know why I fell for you idiot, but I hope this will be the only time you leave me in our whole life, got it asshole?” “I can’t promise for sure… but don’t worry, I’ll always come back, no matter how long i'll be gone. And by the way, you should start getting used to having me around again, now and forever… considering we’re both basically immortal” the brunette smirked and made the other groan. How did they fall for each other will always remain a mystery, but no one will ever love someone as they did, and will always do.

**_It is said, that a kitsune’s birth only happens when someone particularly need its presence in his life. A kitsune does not have parents, but it will be forever bonded to the one who finds and raises it, indeed that will be its only way to experiment humans’ strongest feeling, also known as “love”._ **

****


End file.
